Goong
Goong (Hangul: 궁, literally "Palace") is a currently ongoing manhwa series by author Park So-hee. It has been adapted into a popular TV drama series of the same name. Summary Due to a promise between the former king of Korea and an ordinary, strong-willed girl's grandfather, our heroine finds herself betrothed to a seemingly cold-hearted prince of Korea. How can she marry a guy who she overheard him proposing to another girl! Both unwilling parties agree to the marriage, each with his and her own different motivations for the agreement to marry. Can love bloom under the strain of love rivals and political ambitions? Characters Chae-Gyung Shin : Shin Chae-Gyung is a very creative and outgoing, normal high school girl. She attends the same school as Lee Shin, the Crown Prince of Korea. Her grandfather was best friends with the previous King. To honor his friend, the previous King dictated that Chae-Gyung is to become the Crown Princess, which means that she is to marry whoever is the Crown Prince at the time of the marriage (Lee Shin) . Although she often seems immature and irritating, she is a kindhearted, innocent, honest person. Chae-Gyung marries the prince because of the promise made between her grandfather and Shin's. Her initial reaction to Lee Shin is one of irritation but she falls in love with him in the earlier part of the series, not knowing that he, in return, feels the same way. Although she regards Lee Yul only as a friend and cousin-in-law, he falls in love with her. And with the help of Queen (even though she doesn't want to), Yul manages to make the royal couple divorce after the relationship between Shin and Chae-Gyung is good. Shin Lee : The crown prince of Korea, Lee Shin, is on the surface a cold and indifferent young man. After his girlfriend Hyo Rin turns down his marriage proposal, he decides to go along with his elders' arranged marriage with Shin Chae-Gyung to satisfy them. At first, he was irritated by her naivete and enthusiasm, but as he recognizes how genuinely sweet she is, he begins to open his heart to her, and falls in love. Throughout the series, it becomes obvious that inside, he is just a lonely, sensitive, warm and kind young man. As his cousin re-enters the picture after being forced out of the country many years earlier, the prince quickly butts head with him, as Lee Yul is a contender not only for the throne, but for the crown princess Chae-Gyung's love. Chae-Gyung does not realize this until Yul confessed his love for her. Lee Yul : Lee Yul, Shin's cousin. He returns from a long stay in England with his mother, the widow of the former crown prince. His kindhearted personality, charisma and good looks make him an instant hit with the girls but hides his twisted and manipulative true nature. He falls in love with Chae-Gyung and becomes her confidon all the while attempting to drive Shin and her apart. Although the position of the Crown Prince originally belonged to him, it was given to his cousin when Yul's father died and his mother was found to have had an affair with his uncle, Shin's father, who she was originally in love with, but she decides to marry his brother, the crown prince, wanting her son to inherit the title of crown prince. Being born as the crown prince he has a prideful and arrogant demeanor and has great contempt for Shin and his parents for taking what he considers his god given right. Originally uninterested in the throne, Yul decides to follow his mother's wishes and compete with Shin for the throne after falling in love with Chae-Gyung and resorts to underhanded tactics to obtain both. Hyo Rin : Hyo-rin is a skilled ballerina. She is beautiful, intelligent, accomplished—basically, perfect in every way possible. In the beginning, she is Shin's girlfriend, and he proposes to her. However, she rejects him, not only because she thinks he is joking, but also because she does not wish to give up her dreams of becoming a star ballerina and be stuck at the palace all her life. When she sees Chae-Gyung and Shin's wedding and how Chae-Gyung is loved by the people, she regrets her hasty decision, and does everything she can to oust Chae-Gyung from her position. Hyo-rin finds ways to draw Shin back to her, including a "chance" meeting in England but simply ends up hurting herself. Later, however, she decides that Shin does truly love Chae-Gyung, and she ultimately gives him up and decides to just concentrate on her ballet. But after the divorce of the Royal couple, she is given a chance to be the new Sejabin knowing that Shin hearts is belong only to Chae-Gyung Oh Mi-Roo : Daughter of a rich family, she is betrothed to Lee Yul against his will. She acts very high and mighty and is disliked among the palace maids. She also has an interest in Lee Shin, whether for the queen's position or romance is still unclear. However, she eventually fall in love with Lee Yul after she witnesses his ambition. She also discovers Lee Yul's feelings for Chae-Gyung, which causes her to help Chae-Gyung and Shin get back together after their divorce. Category:Side characters